finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Companies of Eorzea
The Grand Companies of Eorzea are a feature added on the 1.17 patch in Final Fantasy XIV and set for expansion on the following patches. It revolves around the three Companies of Ul'dah, Limsa Lominsa and Gridania, groups formed by the city-states in times of danger to form a cohesive command center in order to prepare for said threat. Companies follow their own quest chain system, offering seals than can be traded for items, unique equipment or to reach higher ranks inside the Company. Players cannot join all three companies, they must choose one and are 'locked' into it. However, they are only locked into a Company after the Recruit rank, which means that you can be a Recruit on all three Companies at the same time. Backstory The Maelstrom At the heart of the Thalassocratic Navy lies the Lominsan Armada, composed of nine independent squadrons, the First through the Ninth. The Maelstrom is an extension of the First Squadron, expanding its role as armada flagship and granting it power to administer not only the remaining eight squadrons, but the various merchant fleets that navigate the seas off Vylbrand. With the reestablishment of the Maelstrom, the Admiral has also begun the move to invoke ancient maritime law, by which she would promote herself to Chief Admiral, effectively expanding her authority to cover not only state and military dealings, but grant her the power to directly command all ships in Lominsan waters, and freely punish any who disobey. Needless to say, the city-state's pirates are not about to take this encroachment on their freedom without a fight. The Maelstrom is lead by Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn. The Order of the Twin Adder The Order of the Twin Adder establishes a medium from which the Seedseers can return from their wanderings deep within the Black Shroud and directly oversee not only the safety of Gridania's citizens, but the workings of the local guard, Both the Gods' Quiver, who defend the forest from external threats, and the Wood Wailers, who protect it from internal strife, have expressed their support of this temporary measure. There are, however, those within Gridania who would question the ability of the Seedseers, whose duties until now have been limited to various ritualistic proceedings, and doubt whether or not they are fit to lead a nation into war. The Order of the Twin Adder is lead by Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna. The Immortal Flames Currently, the bulk of Ul'dah's military strength comes from their standing army of mercenaries and the small contingent of the palace guard known as the Sultansworn. To bring order to their ranks and oversee additional wartime training, the Sultana has considered resurrecting the Immortal Flames-an elite force of battle-hardened veterans that once instilled fear in the city-state's neighboring nations during ages past. This unit would act as a core aspect of the army, essentially bolstering its power, and in effect grant more authority to the Sultana and her advisers--something of which those in control of the city-state's economy--namely the Syndicate--are wary. The Immortal Flames Grand Company is lead by Flame General Raubahn Aldynn. Company Seals Company seals are the main currency used to exchange for items, some of those unique to each company, as well to advance in company ranks. Initially, players can hold a max of 10.000 seals, but as they go up in ranks, they can get hold a maximum of 30.000 seals. There are four ways to acquire grand company seals: *Company exclusive Guildleves grant seals as completion rewards. *Caravan Security grant seals upon completion, based on the group performance, up to 225 seals per run. *Provisioning and Supply missions - Every week, the companies will ask for specific items (generally high level crafting and gathering items) and offer seals per item traded. Each item has a server cap and can only be traded until said cap is reached. *Regular sidequests related to the grand company reward seals upon completion, but cannot be repeated. Gallery See Also *Missions (Final Fantasy XIV)/The Maelstrom‎‎ *Missions (Final Fantasy XIV)/Order of the Twin Adder External Links *Grand Companies page on the Lodestone. *Google docs spreadsheet with Supply and Provisioning item cycles. Category:Final Fantasy XIV